


the thirst (is taking over)

by lexfelon00



Series: Anonim Meme Móka [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:09:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3881734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexfelon00/pseuds/lexfelon00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Peter fekszik és próbál nem gondolkozni. Peter fekszik és igyekszik valami másra gondolni. Bármi másra. Ami nem kapcsolódik Stileshoz.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	the thirst (is taking over)

**Author's Note:**

> Anonim Meme Móka áprilisi promptjára: _"Teen Wolf, Peter/Stiles. "You scare me to death.""_
> 
> A bétázást köszönöm Slythaynek! :*
> 
> Ajánlott zene: [The thirst is taking over](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ghIS57pS7m0)

****

the thirst (is taking over)

Zihálás. Süllyedő-emelkedő mellkas. Bordarecéken végiggördülő magányos verejtékcsepp.

Két test az ágyon, egymás mellett szuszogva-pihegve, küzdenek, hogy lecsillapodjanak. Peter oldalra fordítja a fejét: Stiles elnyílt szájjal kortyol nagyokat az éltető-nyugtató levegőből. Peter szíve vadul dübörög mellkasketrecében.

Gyűrött ruhák, szétcincált gombok és meghurcolt cipzárak; a két felhevült test küzd, hogy visszajusson a nyugvópontra. Peter visszafordul a plafon felé és nem gondolkozik. 

_puha ajkakba tépő éles fogak. egymással összesimuló nyelvek. csókba oltott harapások._

Peter fekszik és próbál nem gondolkozni. Mellette Stiles mocorogni kezd; orcájára lázrózsákat festett a szenvedély, az anyajegyek egy-egy szénfoltként parázslanak az arcán. A férfi nem szól, csak nagyot nyel. Ha gúnyolódni lenne kedve, szóvá tenné, hogy Stiles azelőtt ment el, mielőtt ő akár csak megérinthette volna meztelen bőrét. Akár egy eszetlen kamasz.

De nincs kedve gúnyolódni. Ő félőrült módjára lökte magát újra és újra Stiles görcsös ujjai közé, hogy aztán kövesse a kölyköt a fülsüketítő kielégülésbe. Egy pillanatra a világ nem volt más, mint fel-ellobbanó gyertyaláng, aztán Peter az ágyra gördült Stiles mellé.

_eszeveszett rohanás. hajsza. gerincet megbizseregtető vágy. bársonybőrbe maró ujjak, sebet tépő körmök cikázása a lecsupaszított idegek mentén._

Peter fekszik és igyekszik valami másra gondolni. Bármi másra. Ami nem kapcsolódik Stileshoz. A zihálás lassan szuszogássá csitul, aztán ideges várakozássá. Peter lehunyja a szemét. Emelkedő súly, a matrac rugózása, majd cipzár halk neszezése. 

Peter vár. 

Beszélniük kellene. Legalábbis a kölyök szerint.

Peter hallgat.

– Komolyan mondom – bizonygatja Stiles. A nyakán édesen ragacsos illatú a verejték. Peter nem akar gondolkozni. 

– Halálra rémítesz, amikor komolyan beszélsz – mondja és nagyot nyújtózik, mint akinek más dolga sincs. Aztán hozzáteszi: – Menj haza, Stiles.

A kölyök hallgat. Talán most az egyszer okos lesz, fogja magát és egy szó nélkül továbbáll, mintha mi sem történt volna. Peterből még nem halt ki végérvényesen a naivitás. [dehogynem]

De Stiles is tud okosan dönteni. A matrac benyomódik és visszapattan, ahogy feláll, de – Peter tudhatta volna – az ajtóból még visszaszól.

– Találkozunk majd?

Peter sóhajt. Annyira nem akart gondolkozni semmin!

– Beacon Hills kisváros, Stiles – pillant fel Peter félszemmel, de még nincs kedve megmozdulni. Még élvezni akarja ezt a csendes zsibongást a csontjaiban. – Minden bizonnyal.

Stiles bólint – bár Peter ezt már nem látja –, aztán becsukja maga mögött az ajtót. 

Peter fekszik és nem gondolkozik. 

 

_Vége_

 

Ha szeretnétek ti is promptokat kitalálni, gyertek [Meme Mókára](http://anonim-meme.livejournal.com/) :)


End file.
